aun sigo aquí
by cati-chan
Summary: por que me quede? aun no lo se...pero si no fuera por ti que eres el unico que me escucha y habla ,eres el unico que me ve y te agradezco eso, eres el único que sabe que yo aun sigo aquí...   ya se ,un mal summary pero no se me ocurre nada más. sasuhina
1. nadie sabe que estoy

hola n.n

yo con otro fic en FF ,este es el segundo que publico.

es completamente sasuhina y a los que no les guste esta pareja hagan el favor de no leer.

* * *

capitulo 1

Nadie sabe que estoy.

-Neji-kun crees que ella se preocupe por nosotros-le pregunto una joven de pelo largo y café con ojos blancos, que es mi pequeña hermana.

-Hanabi-sama ella siempre lo izo y siempre lo hará-le respondió un joven de pelo café igual el también lo tenía largo y sus ojos igual eran blancos, que es mi querido primo Neji.

-Neji a Hinata nunca le gusto que nos llamaras con el "sama", onegai deja de llamarme con el sama por Hinata….crees que ella aun nos cuide-le pregunto mi hermanita mirando hacia el cielo.

-Yo nunca los dejaría de cuidar-le dije y la abrase con fuerza, sin querer soltarla nunca más.

-Neji-kun cierra la ventana me dio frío-le dijo a mi primo a lo que él la cerro-mañana la iremos a ver otra vez, como hoy.

-Claro Hanabi-chan, si quieres podemos estar todo el día junto con ella-le dijo mi primo abrazándola y yo la solté.

-Me alegro que ustedes se hayan unido mas después de lo que paso-dije en un susurro hacia el aire para luego salir dejando a mi primo y mi hermanita solos e irme a mi habitación.

Mi habitación esta tan igual como la última vez antes de que eso pasara, me senté en la cama mientras veía una foto mía junto con mis únicos amigos, Kiba y Shino fueron los únicos que siempre me apoyaron y se hicieron mis amigos y en medio estaba yo con mi pelo negro con rayos azules hasta la cintura y mis ojos blancos como todos los de mi familia solo que los míos son con pequeños toque lilas, esa fue la última foto que me tome con ellos y la aprecio mucho. Mañana sería el primer día de clases y me muero por ir y volverlos a ver, este será mi último año y parece que nunca logre entrar en el corazón de Naruto-kun, quien ahora es novio de Sakura-san a pesar de que ella solo lo hace para que Uchiha-san la mire a ella, pero solo hace sufrir a Naruto-kun quien no se da cuenta de nada y eso me entristece de sobremanera, saber que él sufre y yo no puedo hacer nada para ayudarlo.

Me quede dormida en mi cama pensando en que no puedo ayudar a mi único amor, al amanecer me desperté con los rayos del sol y baje hay vi una imagen que antes nunca hubiera visto, mi otosan junto con Hanabi y Neji tomando desayuno y sonriendo, siempre quise que mi familia fuera así y ellos lo están logrando, solo sonreí y me dirigí a la escuela para llegar temprano y poder estar sola un tiempo. Al llegar veo a Kiba y a Shino hablando, bueno el que habla es Kiba ya que Shino es de pocas palabras.

-Ho-hola-les dije sonriéndoles de manera dulce pero sin recibir respuesta de ninguno.

-Y luego ayude a mi hermana en la veterinaria y esas fueron mis vacaciones-termino de comentar alegre Kiba sin recibir respuesta de Shino- Hinata se hubiera alegrado por mi-dijo asiendo un puchero infantil. ¿Y qué hiciste tu?

-Trabaje y fui a ver a Hinata cada 2 semanas-dijo serio como siempre.

-Yo no la fui a ver en todo el verano...¡¿QUE CLASE DE MAL AMIGO ME VOLVI?-dijo mientras sus ojos parecían cascadas llorando lo que me saco una pequeña risa.

-No im-importa Kiba-kun, pero n-no eres un mal a-amigo-le dije para luego abrazarlo ya que con ellos podía ser así.

-aquí hace frío, porque no entramos-dijo Kiba con una sonrisa y comenzando a entrar a la escuela corriendo siendo seguido por Shino solo que él iba caminando muy calmado

Yo me dirigí a mi salón, ya me había enterado cual iba a ser y me fui a mi lugar que nadie ocupaba a pesar de ser un puesto de dos siempre me he sentado sola y veo que todos empiezan a llegar poco a poco ,ninguno se acerca y me pregunta cómo me fue o algo, a pesar de eso no me siento mal ni triste, el día fue normal hoy como siempre el primer día no llegaron todos ya que hoy normalmente se organizan los profesores y mañana dan la bienvenida y dan los salones para los que no vinieron hoy, yo solo vine porque quería ver si Naruto-kun había llegado pero…no fue así.

-Ojala alguien me notara-digo al aire y me dirijo a mi lugar de las escuela es un lugar tranquilo, bajo la sombra de un árbol casi nadie pasa por ese lugar y aunque alguien fuera nadie me vería o me notaria ,antes eso me afectaba pero ya aprendí a vivir con eso y aunque aun me entristece un poco saber que nadie sabe cuando estoy con ellos ni siquiera mi familia.

Me quede hasta el atardecer ese lugar, no quería volver a casa además nadie notara que no llegue, pero igual tengo que volver me dirijo a la salida de la escuela y a pesar de estar cerrada igual logro pasar, hoy iré a ver a mamá a el cementerio antes de volver. Al llegar todo está muy oscuro pero puedo ver y se me el camino de memoria al llegar a la tumba de mi madre no veo la escritura de su lapida, pero la intención es lo que cuenta y ya la vine a ver a veces me arrepiento de no haberla seguido y haberme quedado, ahora estaría con ella y podría verla y ella a mí.

-Hinata espero que te hallan gustado-dijo mi hermanita mientras una lagrimita se asomaba por sus mejilla que estaba a unas la pidas mas de mi junto con mi primo.

-Claro que me gustaron-les respondo mientras mi acerco a ellos y vuelvo a abrazar a mi hermana-esta noche me quedare aquí, no me esperen por qué no llegare.

-Será mejor irnos Hanabi-chan, Hiashi-sama se puede preocupar-le dijo mi primo.

-Hai , cuídate Hinata –dijo sonriendo y se fueron dejándome ahí.

Trajeron lilas mis flores favoritas, aun no olvidad nada de mí y les agradezco eso ,me siento encima de la tumba que esta más cerca de mí ,dormiré ahí igual nadie notara si estoy o no. Al amanecer me desperté por los rayos del sol por lo que aún es temprano para llegar a mi escuela me paro y sacudo un poco mi ropa, luego volteo a ver la tumba en la que dormí y era la que creía, donde está grabado.

"_una gran amiga e hija _

_Siempre te recordaremos como una gran persono la que solías ser,_

_Estés donde estés descansa en paz _

_Hinata Hyuuga"_

mire por última vez mi tumba y me encamine a la escuela hoy tal vez si vea a Naruto-kun ,pero quien me vera nadie , porque soy solo una alma que no se fue cuando debía y ya no se puede ir jamás ,solo soy un alma que nadie ve y que está destinada a vagar por este mundo solo soy un fantasma-yo aun sigo en este lugar …yo nunca me fui-dije mientras termine de salir del cementerio.

Continuara…

* * *

gracias a todos lo que gastaron su tiempo leyendo.

espero que le allá gustado ,si no se aceptan tomatasos virtuales ,insultos y todo el cuento.

sayoo y cuidanse n.n


	2. el recuerdo de mi muerte

arigatou por leer mi fic n.n

y gomen por la terdanza, pero más vale tarde que nunca y aquí les dejo la conti n.n

* * *

Capitulo 2

El recuerdo de mi muerte

Llego al salón como si nada y observo mi asiento sigue vacío como siempre me siento ,mientras veo por la ventana como el resto de alumnos empiezan a llegar, se ven tan felices hablando con los demás y siendo escuchados, que uno pueda saludar y que otro sepa que ya se encuentra en ese lugar o que te den un simple gesto como un simple y sencillo…abrazo y que mutuamente lo sientan. Lo admito extraño ese simple y sencillo gesto que tenia con mis amigos y con mi familia, ya que yo tampoco los siento no siento nada, cosa que toco la atravieso y si los demás me tocan simplemente sienten frío….exactamente el mismo frío que tiene el cuerpo cuando deja de funcionar, cuando te ves a ti mismo por última vez

:::Flash back:::

-Hinata, ¿estas bien?-escuche a mi padre mientras abría lentamente los ojos.

-¿d-donde e-estoy?-pregunte a pesar de que no veía con claridad

-está en el hospital Hinata-sama-ahora escuche la voz de mi primo.

-¿Dónde e-esta okaa-san?-volví a ser una pregunta mientras mis ojos ya se acostumbraron a la luz

-ella murió-dijo mi primo con la mirada gacha.

-¿c-como?-pregunte mientras empezaban a salir mis lagrimas.

-cuando volvían a casa tuvieron un accidente automovilístico y a ella no la pudieron salvar-esta vez respondió mi padre ya que Hanabi se había puesto a llorar.

-Hiashi-sama tenemos que hablar algo con usted-dijo una enfermera entrando a la habitación que luego se fue con mi padre.

A las 3 semanas después me dieron de alta y así estuvo mi vida normal, excepto por que empezaba a tener puntadas muy seguidas en el pecho y siempre que eso pasaba me quedaba sin aire. Así pasaron los meses, nada fuera de lo normal hasta que un día…

-no r-respiro-empecé a decir por qué me había dado otra de esas puntadas, solo que esta era la más fuerte que había sentido.

-calma Hinata-sama ya pasara-dijo mi primo para tranquilizarme, pero lo que dijo no fue verdad ya que no podía recuperar el aliento y sentía que me estaba ahogado y no podía hacer nada, luego solo escuche un "Hinata" lejano y lo vi todo negro.

Desperté cerca de mi familia los vi hablando con la misma enfermera que me atendió cuando estaba internada y vi a mi hermanita con lagrimas en sus ojos a Neji con una cara triste y mi padre con su cara de siempre.

-usted ya sabía que esto podría pasar Hiashi-sama, con su permiso pero ahí más pacientes-diciendo esto se retiro.

-Hiashi-sama ¿sabía algo de esto?-le pregunto mi primo mientras miraba a mi padre y yo aun no entendía nada.

-sí, cuando fue el accidente Hinata recibió mayor daño en los pulmones y el corazón por eso eran las contantes puntadas, era porque jamás se estabilizo-dijo mi padre con un suspiro- nunca se lo mencione a ustedes porque no quería quitarle a Hinata su vida normal, aun sabiendo que en cualquier momento ella nos dejaría-concluyo.

-¿de qué e-estás hablando otoo-sama?-le pregunte sin recibir respuesta de nadie-¿p-por qué no me r-responden?-les pregunte aun sin recibir respuesta-otoo-sama-dije mientras intentaba tocar el hombro de mi padre, pero lo único que paso fue que mi mano lo atravesó.

-será mejor irnos tenemos que ver lo del funeral de Hinata-dijo con un tono serio pero a la vez triste, empezando a caminar por el largo pasillo blanco, siendo seguido por mi primo.

-adiós Hinata-chan-dijo mi hermanita mirando a un lado de mi aun con lagrimas en los ojos para luego irse.

Tenía miedo de mirar a mi lado con todo lo que escuche, respire profundamente y me voltee con los ojos cerrados a la dirección donde vio mi hermanita, lentamente empecé abrirlos y cuando vi lo que había solo quería gritar. Gritar que todo era mentira, que lo que veía no era real, que todo era una pesadilla o simplemente una broma de mal gusto, pero simplemente las palabras no salían de mi boca, ahí estaba mi cuerpo mas pálido de lo normal con los ojos cerrados y con la boca levemente abierta como intentando respirar me dolió mucho verme así y en pensar en todas las cosas que no hice, jamás fui como mi padre quiso, jamás logro volver a tener esa familia unida después de la muerte de okaa-san, jamás tuve novio, jamás tuve más amigos que Kiba y Shino, jamás fui a la universidad, jamás tuve mi…familia la que quería formar cuando yo creciera y jamás le pude decir a Naruto-kun cuanto lo amaba, quería llorar pero no pude…ni siquiera pude llorar y no sabía por qué.

-Hina-chan tenemos que irnos-escuche una voz muy dulce detrás de mi mientras sentía una mano cálida en mi hombro. Me voltee aun queriendo sacar esas lágrimas de mis ojos que se resistían por salir

-o-okaa-san-dije al ver a mi madre que llevaba un vestido blanco y pareciera que a su alrededor hubiera luz que te llenaba de una eterna paz.

-mi niñita vamos, tenemos que irnos ya-me dijo con una de esas sonrisas que tanto extrañaba yo solo la abrase con todas mis fuerzas

-te e e-estrañado tanto okaa-san-le dije mientras la abrazaba aun más.

-yo también, pero desde ahora podemos estar juntas-me dijo aun con ese tono de voz siempre dulce que tenia ella-nos tenemos que ir, Hinata tenemos que descansar a nuestras almas que no tienen ya donde vivir-me dijo aun con dulzura pero yo me solté de golpe.

-yo n-no me quiero ir, y-yo no estoy muerta, yo si-sigo viva-me dije más a mi misma que para mi madre aun no quería creer la realidad, aun no quería …morir.

-Hinata-chan si no nos vamos ahora, tu nunca te podrás ir-me dijo intentando convencerme que me fuera con ella.

-no iré, no m-me quiero ir y n-nunca me iré-le dije a lo que ella supo que no podía convencerme.

-hija yo no quiero esto, ya que no sabes cuándo vas a sufrir -decía la voz de mi madre mientras se empezaba a desvanecer.

-no me i-importa-dije cerrando mis ojos con fuerzas y luego solo escuche un casi inaudible "te quiero" y ya no sentí paz, solo sentí dolor pero aun me negaba a la sola idea de estar muerta-yo no e-estoy muerta.

:::Fin flash back:::

El toque de el timbre no solo anuncio el inicio de la bienvenida sino también el fin de ese doloroso recuerdo, que a pesar de que ya han pasado casi 1 años aun puedo recordar perfectamente bien incluso la más pequeña e insignificante palabra…no tengo ánimos de ir a la bienvenida, ya sé todo lo que dirán.

Me paro de mi asiento y me dirijo a la azotea, en el camino puedo ver como todos se ven tan felices hablando sonriendo o asiendo rabiar a los prefectos y/o profesores por lo que salen corriendo y más de alguien me atraviesa….al llegar a la azotea veo a alguien de aspecto frío y misterioso, tiene el cabello negro azabache y sus ojos del mismo color solo que estos no puedo descifrar lo que sienten, solo conozco a una persona con esas características….Sasuke Uchiha.

Continuara...


End file.
